The present disclosure relates generally to well operations and, more particularly, to integrated hydrocarbon fluid distribution modeling.
The business value of an asset is contained in the fluids (e.g., hydrocarbons) in the subsurface. The initial fluid distribution is key for asset valuation, for optimum development and for reserves estimates and reporting. Fluid distribution is governed by the geological structure, charge history, reservoir properties, and fluid properties, among others. The underlying data and their relations cross boundaries between subsurface disciplines such as geology, petrophysics, and reservoir engineering.
The fluid distribution can be complex, especially for structurally complex fields, and can often carry a large uncertainty, which directly affects value estimates. As mentioned, the data required to define a consistent subsurface fluid distribution model is scattered across different tools and disciplines of geology, petrophysics and reservoir engineering. In many cases the individual data elements are not conclusive. For instance, the presence of flow barriers can lead to complex fluid distributions with fluid levels occurring at different depths. However in many cases it is not possible for a geologist to predict with high degree of confidence whether or not a geological surface acts a flow barrier. When integrating the available data from different sources, a consistent description of the fluid distribution can be formulated, which can be challenging.